Abstract: This contract modification is to support a Coordinating Center (CC) for the Multi-Cohort Eating and Activity Study for Understanding Reporting Error (MEASURE). The objectives of this project are to provide services from for the planning, implementation, and coordination of MEASURE. The MEASURE-CC will coordinate, within the constraints of study-specific factors, a multi-center MEASURE with a core protocol that ultimately will study the measurement error properties of multiple diet and physical activity assessment instruments.